


A brighter Tomorrow

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy has a kid, Christmas, F/F, Five years after Paris, Happy Ending, Snow Storm, The twins are sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: When Miranda and the twins get stranded in a snow storm they run into someone from their past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My aim is to post one chapter a week. I'm trying to keep this to around ten chapters.

Cassidy’s grip tightened on the steering wheel as the wipers angrily swiped at the snow that had been steadily falling for the last twenty minutes. She could feel Caroline’s eyes on her from the seat behind hers and she didn’t have to look to know that her mom was still fast asleep in the passenger seat.

“What are we going to do?” Caroline asked quietly.

This was not how they had planned the night going. “Why are you asking me? You were the one in charge of the map,” Cassidy hissed.

“Now you’re blaming me.”

“Caro, I’m not blaming you.” She groaned. “Stop distracting me.” Stupid mom and her stupid ideas. Responsibility. Character growth. Navigation. Stupid Irv.

Eight months ago, Irv had tried yet again to dethrone Miranda yet again. But, this time, Irv’s new secretary had warned Miranda weeks in advance. Thus, giving her all the time, she needed to take her findings to the board, where they gently persuaded Irv it was time to retire unless he wanted a few of his well-kept, dirty secrets to surface.

Then in a move no one saw coming, except the twins, because Miranda had discussed it with them first, Miranda stepped down from her position at Runway, promoting Emily to EIC and Miranda took Irv’s place on the board. Miranda had been less stressed and had plenty of time to spend with Caroline and Cassidy. That was the problem. She had a lot of spare time. Even judging Project Runway, Dancing with the stars, and Rupaul’s Drag Race. Not to mention all the hobbies she’d picked up and dragged her girls along with, Miranda was still restless.

Knitting on lasted a week. Caroline had betted a couple, but Cassidy had given it a week’s tops. Cross stitch only a day. Soap and Candle making, each lasted a respectable two days. They all decided it was far easier to buy those things then to make them. They hadn’t made any pottery, but they had decorated a cup each and that’s what finally lead Miranda to the hobby that stuck. Painting. She’d taken a few classes, along with Caroline and they both loved it. Instead of picking up a hobby with Cassidy, she had managed to coral Miranda into consulting on the line of purses she had started designing. It hadn’t taken much to get Miranda to help her with her designs. There was no way Cassidy was going to turn down her moms help.

That lead them to their latest adventure. Cassidy groaned and slowed the Escalade as the snow seemed to double its efforts and the wipers were having trouble keeping up. _Fuck._ They should have just stayed at home.

Three weeks ago.

_Cassidy and Caroline sat on the stools in the kitchen, eating a snack, waiting for their mom to get home. She’d texted them she was on her way and had something important to discuss with them._

_“What do you think she’s going to rope us into this time?” Cassidy asked, plopping a cherry tomato in her mouth._

_“Well, I did see her smirking, sort of, devilish like at her laptop the other night. She had this gleam in her eye,” Caroline said, dipping her carrot in the ranch dressing._

_They couldn’t be irritated with her. They knew she was excited about all her free time, considering she only worked at Elias-Clarke a few days a week and usually half days at that. They liked to complain but it was nice having so much of their mom’s attention, considering they would be going off to college in the next few years. They thought she would be bored, but it was just the opposite. She was thriving and had even been talking about writing a weekly blog about fashion._

_“Whatever it is…” they both turned when the front door opened. “We'll be enthusiastic and agree to it.” Caroline wiped her lips._

_“I know. Don’t we always. I ruined a perfectly good manicure when she decided we needed to learn how to make wine.”_

_That had been an epic disaster._

_They turned back toward their snacks when the clicking of Miranda’s heels stopped. She always took off her heels before joining them. Even when she sat down across from them, they continued eating._

_Cassidy looked up after she swiped the last cucumber and put it in her mouth. There was a smile on her mom’s face as she listened to what Carolina was saying. Miranda looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was nice to see her so carefree. At least in the house._

_A few days ago, a reporter had been a tab bit forcefull with his intention for an interview and had come face to face with the devil in Prada. Cassidy had to admit that was fun to see. Her mom was the best looking fifty-five-year-old of all the parents at her school and the best dressed. She was amazing, and they were both lucky she was their mom._

_Even when Miranda had come home late one night before she joined the board and found her and Caroline in the bathroom getting ready to cut Cassidy’s hair she had stayed calm. Cassidy had been afraid that Miranda wouldn’t approve, but she had only hummed, picked up the picture setting on the counter, then proceeded to cut Cassidy’s exactly like the photo. It was a drastic change, but Cassidy loved the new look. Short on the sides and longer on top with enough to give her a faux hawk if she desired one._

_That night Miranda had set them down and told them never be afraid to come to her. she was much more open minded then they may think. That was the night Cassidy had come out to her. She knew her mom would accept her but hearing her say the words let all her doubts fall away. Cassidy vowed that night, that no matter what activity their mom wanted them to do, she would do it with a smile on her face._

_“Mom.”_

_Miranda laid her palms on the counter top. “Bobbseys.”_

_Oh god. She only used that nickname when it was something serious. Cassidy and Caroline shared a look._

_“You both know I love you and would do anything for you. But sometimes I fear I do too much. You’re both well rounded young women, but a bit spoiled. That’s all on me.” She sighed. “But, I want to start correcting some of the things I should have already taught you but failed.”_

_“Mom.” Cassidy touched her hand. Miranda wasn’t anywhere near a failure._

_“What is it?” Caroline grabbed the other hand and Miranda tightened her fingers._

_Miranda licked her lips. “Where going away for Christmas.”_

_That wasn’t so bad._

_“Okay,” Cassidy said._

_“We are going to Maine.”_

_“That’s awesome,” They both said._

_Miranda squeezed their hands again. “A three-week vacation.”_

_“Even better,” Caroline said, but Cassidy still felt a slight disturbance in the air._

_“So, we're flying?” Caroline asked. Miranda shook her head. “Taking a train?” Again, Miranda shook her head. “You’re buying a new bus and having someone drive us there?”_

_“No, girls. We’re driving. Or more precisely you two are. I feel it’s time for you both to learn some life long lessons. I will not be behind the wheel once, I am going to be a mere passenger. I trust you both not to kill all of us.” She arched her brow._

_Caroline and Cassidy shared another look before Caroline spoke up. “That’s not to bad. We can just switch up and we can buy on one those things, so we can stick our phone on the dash with the GPS.”_

_Cassidy had a feeling it wasn’t going to be that easy. “What’s the catch?”_

_“Ever my detective.” Miranda pulled her hands away then opened her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper and slid it across the table to them. “This is going to be our navigation.”_

_A map. “You can’t be serious.”_

_“Oh, I am. You and your sister will plan and book everything. This is real life experience that you both don’t have. It will come in handy for the future. You can’t always rely on your cellphones or me. This.” she tapped the map. “Could save your life. Study it, plan your route then figure out where we’re staying once we get there. My only stipulation is I would like to make it before Christmas and occasionally, we stop for coffee and a bathroom break.”_

They’d planned the trip down to the letter, but an hour or so ago, they’d messed up. Taken the wrong rode. Now Cassidy knew they were lost. In a blizzard. Which had come from nowhere. “Where did this storm come from?”

“I don’t know. I would look it up if mom didn’t have our phones in her purse. I can’t believe she’s still asleep.”

“Me either. Make sure she’s still alive?” Cassidy didn’t dare take her off the road ahead of her.

“Fine.” After a beat. “She is.”

Cassidy kept her eyes on the road while Caroline slid back into her seat. What she did know was they weren’t on the main road anymore. “How does this stuff keep happening to us.” They’d been on the road for three days and had already had several questionable encounters.

“I now right. That man was so creepy at that last rest area.”

“And the car that kept following us before that.” Cassidy drummed her hands on the steering wheel. “And that really hot lady at the rest area before that.”

“The one that thought you were a hooker?” Caroline asked.

“Well, there was that.” The snow was coming down harder and the last house they passed was a few miles ago. “I think we need to wake her up.”

“I…”

“Caroline I can’t. Just do it.”

“Fine.” She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned up before shaking Miranda’s shoulder.

Miranda stared to rouse, and Cassidy tightened her hold on the steering wheel.

“Girls?” Miranda sat up in the seat and stared out the window.

“Well...” Cassidy didn’t dare look in her direction. Afraid to see the disappointment on her face.

“I don’t believe a snow storm was on your list,” Miranda said calmly after a beat of silence. “So, girls. What’s your plan?”


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda kept her face neutral even as Cassidy’s eyes widened and Caroline leaned back even further into her seat to try and hide herself. It was a bit troubling that they looked so lost, but it wasn’t, yet, a dire situation. The snow was coming down hard, but Cassidy drove them safely, and slowly along. It always amazed her how so much could change in so little time. She’d only been asleep for a couple of hours.

  
At first, she wasn’t sure about stepping down from Runway. For so long, it had been such a big part of her life, but, it had been the right thing to do. She trusted Emily and she was flourishing in the position, and Miranda enjoyed being able to have a say over the other Elisa-Clarke publications. She wanted to go out on her own terms, and she had. The adjustment period afterward had been the hardest.

  
She knew her girls were being good sports about trying new things with her, but she also knew that they enjoyed most of them. Granted, the wine making was a poor decision on her part. That one had been marked off the list in red and black pen.

  
Yes, now she had a different list then the one at Runway.

  
A bucket list of sorts. So far, they’d marked off an 1/8 of the list and it had been wonderful. In a few short years her girls would be going off to college and Miranda wanted to spend as much time with them as she possible while they were still at home. She was already planning their summer vacation although they didn’t know that yet. She’d informed the board she wouldn’t be available for two months because they would be exploring Europe. It would be good for all of them and she’d earned the time off.

  
The boredom didn’t come like she thought it would. She kept herself busy, busier then the girls probably even realized. She was well on the way to getting her blog up and running and had already set up the first few people she wanted to spotlight. It was important for people to realize what happened behind the camera was more important than what happened in front of it. You could, in principle, make anyone pretty, but it took a real artist to pull that beauty off. That’s what she wanted to focus on first.

  
There were a few things she wasn’t sure she would ever mark off the list, but she held out hope.

  
Finding love had never been a high priority for her, but now her focus had changed, and she would be lying if she said it wouldn’t be nice to have someone to spend the rest of her life with. She had considered adopting a child but had quickly vetoed that idea. It was a selfish wish on her part. The one regret she had was not having more kids, but looking at her girls now, she couldn’t have been prouder. They had grown into the young women she had hoped they would be.

  
Cassidy had an eye for style and always dressed the part, where Caroline was still stylish, although, a bit more eccentric. Miranda appreciated that. At first, she wasn’t sure about Cassidy’s short haircut, but seeing the frightened look on her daughters face the night she was going to cut it, the look directed at her, and well, Miranda would have done anything to take that look away. Yes, she knew fashion, but she also knew you had to make your own style. She would never have gotten mad for a haircut her girls wanted to try out. Drugs, yes, a haircut, no.

  
But her worry had been for naught, Cassidy knew what she wanted, and she pulled off the look flawlessly. Last month Caroline had gotten her hair cut, but where Cassidy had gone drastic, Caroline had simply gotten a few inches chopped off. Now her hair laid just above her shoulders. They were alike in so many ways, but it was the differences that made them stand out.

  
When the vehicle started to slow Miranda glanced back out the window. It seemed impossible, but the snow was coming down even harder. She slipped her phone out of her purse and checked the GPS. Her eyes widened slightly but she quickly masked it. Somehow, they had gotten almost sixty miles off course. No wonder they’d hit a snowstorm. As long as they didn’t die or get frostbite this would be a good teaching lesson. Even though she wasn’t a fan of cold weather, she would deal with it.

  
Miranda looked from Caroline to Cassidy. “What’s the plan girls. The app says the storm is supposed to continue for another hour.”

  
“And the last house we passed was a while back. I say the next house we see we stop at,” Cassidy said.

  
“I think that’s a good idea,” Caroline said. “And mom I think this map you got us is defective.”

  
Miranda snickered, but held her hand out for the map and looked at the route they’d marked. Compared to the GPS they had gotten turned around at the last rest area. Miranda didn’t fancy staying with strangers, but they didn’t have another choice, and this was a teaching trip after all. Looked like they would all be learning something new. She hoped to god they at least had coffee and heat. Everything else she would deal with.

  
“I think that’s a very good idea.” Miranda pretended not to notice when they both visibly relaxed. “Cassidy, you’re doing a wonderful job driving.” James had promised to teach them how to drive in this type of weather and it looked like he succeeded. Their marriage started out on good terms, but they quickly learned they were better off as friends. When she decided to change career paths, he had also vowed to spend more time with the girls and so far he hadn’t broken a promise to them yet. “It looks like you took what your father taught you to heart.”

  
“Thanks, mom. Slow and steady,” Cassidy said. “But, to be fair, I’m a better driver in this type of weather than Caro.”

  
“He said I panicked too much and if I had a choice to let someone else drive or to call him and he would talk me through it. He’s a good egg,” Caroline said.

  
“We felt it was time to start putting you both first. I know I haven’t always been there for you both. I didn’t want to be eighty wondering where my girls were because we’d lost touch.”

  
“Mom,” Caroline said. “Stop. Cass and I talked a long time ago and we understand. Your career was important to you and you and dad’s hard work allows us to live the life we do. Don’t beat yourself up for wanting us to have a good life. We love you and dad.”

  
“Besides,” Cassidy said, “You will always know where we are.”

  
“Even if where halfway across the country we’ll always be right here.” Caroline leaned forward and tapped Miranda’s chest where her heart was. “In your heart, mom. We’re always in your heart.”

  
“Thank you for that anatomy lesson, Caroline.”

  
“You’re welcome, mom.” They both chuckled.

  
“You do know how to ruin a touching moment, Caroline. You’re just like you’re father.”

  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Caroline paused. “He’s been really good lately and I know he’s afraid of letting us down, but we understand sometimes business takes precedent. It doesn’t mean you don’t love us. We get that.”

  
It was Miranda’s one fear that they would resent her for all the time she spent at Runway but somewhere along the line they’d grown up.

  
“I guess that makes me like you,” Cassidy said, softly.

  
“I guess it does.”

  
“Good,” was all Cassidy said.

  
“I love you both.”

  
“We love you too.”

  
Miranda took a calming breath then turned to the back seat. “Did you get me anything at the rest stop?” Caroline dug in the bag beside her and handed Miranda two items. A small bag of beef jerky and something Miranda had been addicted to since the start of their trip, dark chocolate covered raisins. They would all need to up their workouts when they got back, but she wasn’t too worried about it. Snacks were a must have on any road trip. Miranda popped a few in her mouth and watched in rapt attention the road in front of them.

  
She was proud of Cassidy when they topped a hill and she expertly handled the vehicle. She’d been asking for a motorcycle and maybe it was time to consider it for a graduation present seeing how responsible she was being. Caroline was still adamant she wanted a Jeep Wrangler for her gift. Those would be Miranda’s gifts to them. James was taking them on a tour of Greece. She tried not to spoil them, but their grades were steady and even if Cassidy struggled more than her sister did, it was obvious she was trying and that’s what mattered.

  
“Up there.” Caroline pointed.

  
Miranda squinted but could see a faint light in the distance. It would have to do. They didn’t have another choice. An hour later they were approaching their destination and Miranda had to calm Cassidy down twice. The roads were only getting slicker. “You’re doing fine.” She pushed the hair out of Cassidy’s face. “We’re almost there.” James was an exceptional teacher because Miranda knew she would even be struggling in this weather.

  
“Here mom,” Caroline said, and Miranda turned, rolling her eyes when she saw what Caroline was holding.

  
“If I must.” She accepted the ball of fluff from Caroline and settled the golden retriever puppy on her lap. Stroking her fur. She melted a tiny bit when those bright blue eyes looked up to her. Rosy was a recent addition to their family and she’d quickly stolen all three Priestly women’s hearts.

  
Fifteen months ago, they’d lost Patricia. It had come as a shock when Miranda woke up one morning and made her way to the kitchen and Patricia didn’t follow. She knew before she even walked into her office, where Patricia liked to sleep, what she would find. She’d sat with her for a good hour before she pulled herself together and called the vet, so they could collect her.

She allowed the girls to say goodbye, then they’d gathered all of her things and handed a rather large bag to the vet and asked them to cremate her toys also. Miranda had kept her collar and slipped it into her safe after they left with Patricia. Her ashes held a coveted spot on the fireplace mantle.

  
They’d had a funeral after picking up her ashes, and Miranda had vowed not to bring another pet into the house. It was too hard. She’d cried herself to sleep the first night and had woken up with both Caroline and Cassidy in her bed. That weekend they’d lounged around and did nothing. It was what they all needed to start their grieving process.

  
Three weeks ago, Caroline and Cassidy had walked into her office with a file folder and they’d laid out their plan for getting a new puppy. The number one thing on their list was that she would need a companion when they went away to college. Therefore, the pet would be hers. They didn’t want her to be lonely and she had been extra sad since Patricia had crossed over. Miranda had listened intently then shooed them away and picked up the pictures of the dogs they recommended.

  
She’d dated off and on over the years since Stephen, but no one had filled her heart they way she needed. Gretchen had lasted the longest at four months, but in the end, just like Stephen, she wanted more of her time then she could give. And she never had been one for one-night stands. No, she needed that emotional connection with someone and so far, everyone was lacking.

  
The puppy was actual a good idea, and she was lonely. Happy, and content, but lonely. She’d been drawn to the golden retriever puppy the instant their eyes meet, and she knew she had to have her. A week later they had a new member of the family and Miranda couldn’t be happier. Rosy was turning out to be an exceptional puppy. But, what else could one expect with the last name Priestly.

  
Miranda lifted the puppy up and kissed the top of her head as Cassidy steered them toward the driveway. The house was set back quite a way from the road and didn’t look to be spacious. She hoped whoever it was would welcome them in. If not, she wasn’t sure they would be able to get the car out of here with as much snow that had already fallen. She would be forced to call someone, but even then, there was no guarantee that help could get to them. The girls probably should have woken her sooner, but what’s done was done.

  
A few minutes later the car started to slide, and Miranda talked Cassidy through slowing, then parking the car. They would have to walk the rest of the way.

  
“Cassidy, I’m proud of you.”

  
“Thanks, mom.”

  
“Let’s gather our things and get ready,” Miranda said.

  
They bundled up, Miranda wearing Caroline’s backpack, so she could handle Miranda’s bag, while Miranda carried Rosy in her jacket. The wind bit and Miranda tightened her scarf, and put her knit cap on, informing them to do the same, before they made their way to the house. From the looks of it the storm wasn’t letting up anytime soon.

  
After ten minutes of walking against the wind, Miranda realized the house was set farther back then she first thought. Her foot slipped but she was able to stay upright, and they plowed on, fighting against the wind and snow. When she wanted them to go on an adventure this hadn’t been what she expected. At least she could mark this off the things she wanted to teach them and next time they could take a plane. No more winter road trips.

  
What seemed like an eternity later they were huddled in front of the door.

  
“I’ll knock,” Miranda said.

  
“No,” Caroline said. “This is part of our responsibility.”

  
“Very well.” Miranda was proud of Caroline for stepping up, considering she was the more reserved of the two. She unwound the scarf away from her face, wanting to appear nonthreatening then Caroline knocked.

Caroline raised her hand to knock again when Miranda heard the locks clicking. Everyone held their breath and Miranda plastered a smile on her face, but it faltered when the door opened to reveal a woman. A very familiar woman.

  
“Andrea.”

The one that got away.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years ago, Andy Sachs was young, naïve, and stupid when she walked away from Runway.

Four years ago, when she walked away from the Mirror she was still young and maybe a little naïve, but she wasn’t stupid. It had been the right decision at the time.

  
Being a journalist was her dream but it didn’t turn out the way she’d expected. She didn’t like her co-workers and she understood she was starting at the bottom, but she’d just left a job where she fetched coffee numerous times a day and she didn’t want to be thrust back into that life so quickly after leaving Runway.

  
When she finally made the decision to leave, she didn’t hesitate when she handed in her two weeks’ notice. This time she planned. She’d become stagnate, so she took the plunge. She’d researched for weeks and felt freelance was the way to go. She’d saved and was able to focus on freelance work for a few months and by that time she already had three pieces accepted. She could finally breath. For the first time in a long while she was happy.

  
Her parents hadn’t been happy, but they rarely were with her ever since she took the job at Runway. Yes, she’d complained, but it had taught her far more than she’d given back. When her freelance work started taking off she found a small house and put down roots. It saddened her to be so far away from New York, but it was the right move for her at the time and it still was. She wouldn’t be opposed to moving on, but she’d yet to meet anyone or be given an opportunity that compelled her to.

  
After her and Nate broke up her dating life had been sporadic at best. Men or women didn’t make a difference, but no one had stuck. Then two years ago she’d met Henry. They’d hit it off and began dating, but six months into the relationship he’d accepted a job in Italy. He didn’t ask Andy to go with him and she didn’t offer. If she was being honest, Henry was nice for a good time, but not someone she wanted to settle down with. One month after he left she found out she was pregnant.

  
When she’d told him, he had waved it off. He never wanted to be a father. He had signed over his rights and she vowed to make it work on her own. She was terrified. Her parents were traditional and hadn’t been happy that she was pregnant outside of marriage. They’d come around somewhat, but Andy was glad that they’d kept their distance. She didn’t want that kind of negativity around her son.

  
She’d chosen the name Eli early on and it had stuck. He looked like an Eli. It was hard work, but at the end of the day while she watched him sleep in his crib it was all worth it. She wouldn’t change a thing that lead her to her current situation because if things were different she wouldn’t have her son. Everything she’d done since leaving Ohio had brought her to this moment.

  
The last few months of her pregnancy were hard, and she took the time to do something she’d wanted to for years. She wrote a book. By the time Eli was born she had a new baby and a new book. Two months ago, her book, The Dirt Road Home, was accepted by Harper Collins. Eli and having her book contracted were dreams come true but none of that could have prepared her for what she was looking at now. Miranda Priestly was at her door.

  
Miranda was at her door in a snowstorm. With her kids and they were staring at her. Shit. For a split second she thought about shutting the door, but she wasn’t that cruel. She swallowed then opened the door wider and ushered all three of them in.

  
It had been five years since she’d seen the twins, but she still wasn’t expecting how much they’d aged when they set their bags down and took off their hats. She was a bit shell-shocked at Miranda bundled up in winter clothing with a backpack on. She nervously glanced around her living room. It was far from posh.

  
She felt her forehead. Was this the Twilight Zone?

  
Her eyes met Miranda’s from across the room. How, after all these years, could the woman could still leave her speechless. Even somewhat disheveled Miranda was breathtaking. She’d tried so hard to steer clear of her and seeing Miranda in her living room now she wasn’t sure why she’d made that choice. It was surreal, but she didn’t look all that scary.

  
“Cassidy,” Miranda said, and Cassidy hurried over and helped Miranda with the backpack and her coat, and yet again, Andy was left speechless when the coat was unzipped and Miranda held tightly to a squirming white and brown puppy.

  
Now she was sure this was the Twilight Zone. Her eyes widened when all three Priestly women turned and stared at her. Shit.

  
“Is she mute?” Caroline asked Miranda. “Should I do ASL?” She lifted her hands and mimicked the motions.

  
Andy rolled her eyes. And she was suddenly brought back down to reality. They were definitely Miranda’s kids. “I’m not mute. Would you girls like some hot chocolate?”

  
“With marshmallows?” Cassidy asked, even as Miranda rolled her eyes and walked to stand by the fire, puppy firmly in hand.

  
Andy’s eyes trialed after Miranda and she jerked around when Cassidy waved a hand in front of her face and smirked looking from Andy to Miranda. This was just great. “If that’s what you want?”

  
“I do. Do you need any help, Miss?” Caroline asked.

  
Miranda remembered her but maybe the twins didn’t. She was sort of hoping they didn’t. She cursed them many of nights along with their mother. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

  
Cassidy smirked. “Sure do.”

  
Andy’s smile faltered. Of course, they did. “Oh, well, no, I don’t need any help.” Andy swallowed and set off for the kitchen to gather everyone’s drinks. She leaned forward and gripped the counter with her hands.

This was the last thing she expected, but she couldn’t just kick them out. That would be rude and probably be a death sentence for them. She could do this. I am a grown woman. Miranda is in my house. I hold all the cards. She took a deep breath and raised up, only to jump back and grip the counter when she noticed Miranda was standing in the doorway staring at her. The woman was silent like a ninja.

  
“You scared me.” Good grief this was surreal. Andy went about gathering everyone’s drinks, then fixed Miranda’s coffee and indicated she should set down at the table before setting her coffee down. Andy took the drinks into the girls, who were huddled up by the fireplace talking quietly.

  
“Here you go.”

  
They both accepted their drinks. “Thank you,” Caroline said.

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
They both smirked at her and she took a deep breath before joining Miranda at the table with a glass of water. Now wasn’t the time to worry about what they were up to. She took the seat across from Miranda. What were the odds of this happening? Seriously. What were the odds? Whatever was her life?

  
Miranda regarded Andy with a soft smile. “I hope we’re not going to be an inconvenience, Andrea. I was trying to teach the girls a life lesson, and well I guess I succeeded. They’ve really grown up. You won’t have a problem with any of us.”

  
Andy’s body had stiffened when Miranda had said her name, but she quickly relaxed. Miranda was a guest and she was being cordial. “You’re not an inconvenience, but you should know that the storm isn’t supposed to let up for another couple of days, and after that it will probably be another few before they plow the roads. The house is well equipped for the weather, so we’ll be warm and dry.”

  
“What you’re saying is we will be stuck her for a few days?” Miranda sipped her coffee.

  
“Yes.” Andy heard the puppy whimper. “Does he need anything?”

  
“Some water would be lovely.”

  
Andy stood up and fetched the water. Being so close to Miranda had her mind in overdrive.

  
“Her name is Rosy,” Miranda said.

  
Andy kept quiet gathering a bowl and filling it with water. There was only one reason Rosy was with them and Patricia wasn’t. She had always been fond of Patricia.

Andy held the bowl in a death grip. Should she put it on the floor. Does Miranda’s dogs drink from the floor? She couldn’t remember. 

  
“The floor will do, Andrea.” Miranda chuckled.

  
Andy set it down and watched as Miranda gently set Rosy down and she eagerly lapped up the water, her tail wagging widely. “She’s beautiful.”

  
“I found myself falling in love with her rather quickly. She turned my life upside down and I let her. Some things are worth the turmoil you might feel at the onset.” They watched her drink. “Patricia passed away unexpectedly, and the girls felt we should add another member to our family.”

  
Andy kept quiet as Miranda, who never explained herself, told her about the process that lead to Rosy. It was creepy but nice. She’d read all about Miranda stepping down from Runway and had been shocked at first, but Miranda had earned the right to do what she wanted and watching her now, Andy had to admit she looked happy and relaxed. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

  
“Thank you. It was hard on all of us, but I have a feeling Rosy will fill the hole Patricia left behind or at least part of it.”

  
It was a bit of a shock watching Miranda pick up the puppy and settle her back on her lap. That on top of the jeans and sweater Miranda was wearing was throwing Andy for a loop. She looked good. Really good. If it wasn’t for those piercing blue eyes and iconic hair, Andy wouldn’t even believe she was looking at Miranda. Granted, the clothes were designer, but still.

  
“You’re staring.”

  
Andy blushed and picked up her water downing it in one go. She’d be lying if she told herself that having Miranda sitting across from her wasn’t affecting her. Because it was. She’d always had a tiny crush on the editor, but she hadn’t feed that fire because Miranda was always so untouchable. So unreachable. So unavailable. Now that didn’t seem to be the case. She could literally reach out and touch her and the funny thing is, she had a feeling Miranda would let her.

  
“Sorry. Can I get you anything else?”

  
“No, thank you. I will, of course, compensate you for room and board.

  
Andy waved her offer off. “Don’t be silly. I have plenty of food and, although, I don’t have three guest rooms, I do have one and the couch pulls out into a bed. It’s not the Ritz but it’s clean and warm.”

  
Miranda licked her lips. “It’s perfect. If not for your house there is no telling how much further, we would have traveled.”

  
“A few more miles. My parents weren’t exactly happy that I decided to live so far out of town.” Andy circled the top of her cup with her index finger. “Do you mind me asking what lead you down this road? It’s not exactly on the main highway.”

  
“The girls took a wrong turn at the last rest area.” Miranda pursed her lips.

  
“I’m surprised the GPS didn’t alert them.” She always used GPS when she traveled. It seemed a waste not to.

  
“Oh,” Cassidy said, plopping in the seat next to Miranda and taking Rosy off her lap, lifting her up and planting a kiss on her nose. “It would have alerted us, but we didn’t have one.”

  
“Life lesson,” Caroline said, pouring the rest of the hot chocolate on the stove into her cup then joining them at the table. She eyed her mother who only stared back at her. “We were only allowed to use a map.”

  
Cassidy nodded and only pouted a bit when Miranda took Rosy back. “Responsibility she said.”

  
“Navigation she said,” Caroline chimed in. “It will be good for you,” She mimicked Miranda’s voice and Andy couldn’t help but chuckle at them. She sobered when Miranda threw her a glare. “Don’t worry,” Caroline whispered in her ear. “Mom’s all bark.”

  
Miranda’s glare softened and she smiled. “Really, Caroline, don’t give all my secrets away.”

  
“Oh, we know you’re a badass, but with a marshmallow center,” Cassidy said, then poked Miranda in the stomach. “You’re our marshmallow.”

  
Now it was Miranda’s turn to roll her eyes. “Caroline be useful and go get my snacks and Rosy a can of food.”

  
“Aye, Aye, Captain.” Cassidy jumped up to help Caroline and when they were both out of the kitchen Andy met Miranda’s eyes.

  
“Marshmallow?” This is how Andy had always pictured Miranda, but she had never saw this side of her. She’d daydreamed, of course, but those were only dreams. She was never allowed to see this side. The one time she had, she’d threw her phone in a fountain in Paris.

Where once she was an employee, now she didn’t know what she was or why Miranda was being so open with her. It was refreshing, and she wasn’t at all scary. Or, a little less so with a squirming puppy in her lap. It also didn’t look like she’d aged one bit.

  
“Really, Andrea.” Miranda huffed. “Do you believe everything you hear?”

  
The teasing note in Miranda’s voice set Andy’s heart racing. Oh, no. The last thing she needed was for her crush to come back to the surface, not after all these years, but seeing the twinkling in Miranda’s eyes and the smirk playing on her lips, Andy knew she was doomed.

What was she supposed to do now? The house wasn’t that big. They’d be in close proximity for the next week. Her road was always the last one to be plowed. The soft look in Miranda’s eyes had her stomach in knots. “Fake news?” She all but squeaked. Why had she suddenly turned into a teenager?

  
Miranda chuckled. “Alas, not in this instance.” She sighed. “I fear, since stepping down from Runway, I’ve became a bit soft. I guess like a marshmallow.”

  
“Wow, Miranda Priestly admitting she is less than perfect. Headline news.”

  
“Now, Andrea,” Miranda purred. “That isn’t at all what I said. Just like a journalist to twist my words.”

  
Andy didn’t fight the smile on her face and she had hoped Miranda had followed her career, but she guess that hadn’t been the case. Wishful thinking on her part, that Miranda would have ever spared a thought her way. “I haven’t been a journalist for a few years.”

  
“Here you go,” Cassidy interrupted, handing over Miranda’s treats and picked Rosy up while Caroline opened her food and set it on the floor beside her water.

  
“After she eats Caroline take her outside,” Miranda said.

  
Caroline groaned. “I don’t think it’s my turn.”

  
“Are you sure about that,” Cassidy smirked, taking out her phone and pulling up an excel sheet, showing it to Miranda and Caroline. “It says right here in orange highlight that it is your turn.”

  
“Fine,” Caroline ground out, defeated.

  
“You big baby, I’ll go out with you,” Cassidy said.

  
Baby. Considering Miranda had raised two and she didn’t see Miranda having a problem with Eli. Well, it wouldn’t matter if she did. Miranda and her clan would leave before she allowed anyone to treat her son poorly, but she knew that would never happen. Miranda had a soft spot for kids and puppies it seemed. She was just about to ask if the girls needed anything when a wail broke the silence. Only a slight widening of Miranda’s eyes let her know that she’d been surprised by the wail. She must not have noticed all of his things in the living room.

  
It would have happened sooner or later, and he was due a feeding shortly. “That’s Eli. My son.” Andy stood. “Help yourself to the fridge, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Seeing Miranda after all this time didn’t seem like any time had passed at all. Andy took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart as she walked down the short hallway.

  
After entering the nursery Andy picked up a wailing Eli and held him against her chest, rocking him back and forth. “It’s all right. Mommy’s here.” She breathed him in and held a little bit tighter. The tuft of brown hair on his head was sticking up at all angles and his brown eyes were wide taking everything in. Andy would do just about anything for him.

  
“Eli, you’re about to meet one of the most influential women in the world. She’s not as scary as people seem to think. I do believe, if you give it a go, you can have her wrapped around your little finger in no time.”

Andy stared out the door and into the hallway. This was a terrible situation to be in, but Andy didn’t want to be anywhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written so the once a week update I mentioned in chapter one will come into play now. 
> 
> I’m really bad at replying to comments but I read and appreciate every one and I’m glad everyone is enjoying this one. 
> 
> I also just realized I posted a Christmas in July story around this time last year also. 
> 
> I know I said ten chapters but I’m already four chapters in and I’m only on day one, so who knows.

 “That would explain all the baby stuff in the living room,” Cassidy said, after Andrea had walked out of the kitchen.

  
“I guess she’s been busy since leaving Runway.” Caroline snickered and swiped a few of Miranda’s raisins.

  
“Really, Caroline. Must you be so crass.” Miranda was just as surprised as them, but she shouldn’t have been. She always knew Andrea would make a wonderful mother, especially the way she handled her demon children. She wasn’t unaware of the fact that her girls liked to give her assistants a hard time, but Andrea had overcome their mischief and even managed to befriend them. If her assistants thought she didn’t know what went on in her own home, then they were mistaken.

  
She would blame the shock of seeing Andrea again for her lack of observation skills in the living room. Looking around the kitchen it wasn’t hard to see all the touches that would lead one to believe a baby also lived here.

  
“Wonder if she’s married?” Cassidy asked.

  
“Or dating?” Caroline chimed in.

  
“Girls, we are not going to gossip like we’re Page Six. It’s none of our business. Andrea is nice enough to let us stay and that’s all that matters. I expect you two to bring those manners I’ve spent years drilling into you to the forefront of your mind. And for goodness sake don’t be rude.”

  
Was she unnerved, yes, but she knew how to mask her feelings. Well, at least, she thought she did until they both sent her a knowing look. She’d spoken of Andrea over the years and her girls must have realized the undertone of those words. They were very observant. Sometimes too observant. She blamed James for their nosey nature.

  
Miranda snatched her treat away from them and had just plopped a few in her mouth when Andrea walked back in with an adorable baby in her arms. He couldn’t have been no more than six months old. For some reason she thought he would be older. The tan onesie with a giraffe on the front only added to his cuteness. Yes, he looked exactly like she thought he would.

  
Andy sat down in the seat across from her. “He just wanted some attention. It took me forever to decipher his cries, but I think I’ve finally got it.”

  
“He’s so cute,” Cassidy said, and Caroline nodded.

  
“Eli,” Andy said, “this is Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline.”

But it was at that moment he noticed Rosy and his eyes widened. “You can meet Rosy later.” She kissed his cheek.

  
“He’s beautiful, Andrea.” He really was.

  
Andy smiled. “He is, isn’t he. I believe there’s a time to be humble, but let’s face it, he’s gorgeous.”

  
“I dare say, he might be the prettiest baby I’ve ever seen.” Miranda arched her brow at her girls and they threw their hands up.

  
“You eat a few of her raisins and she turns her back on you,” Cassidy said.

  
Caroline agreed. “It’s a shame, really.”

  
“Do you two always have to be so dramatic?” Miranda sniffed. “It’s unbecoming.”

  
“You can’t fool us, Mom. You love us just the way we are,” Caroline said.

  
“If I must,” Miranda said. Her girls meant the world to her and she was so glad they’d gotten back to a place where they could joke with each other. It hadn’t been easy on them when her and Stephen got divorced, but they’d worked through it and only gotten stronger. She needed this time with them now.

  
“You must,” they said, at the same time.

  
Seeing her now, she could almost picture that Andrea had always been in their life, but it was a painful reminder that she hadn’t been. Miranda had followed her through the Mirror, but when her byline disappeared Miranda figured it was fate telling her to let Andrea go, and she had. Now here she was. Fate was a fickle creature.

  
“Girls, Rosy needs to go out.” Miranda’s eyes never left those of Eli, who was staring back at her just as intently.

  
“We’re going.” Cassidy kissed Miranda on the cheek, followed by Caroline, who picked up Rosy.

At the sound of the door closing Miranda turned to Andrea. She really was a beautiful woman. There was a time that she harbored a crush on her, but she knew that it would never go anywhere. For one, Miranda was married at the time and two, Andrea was a lot younger than her, trying to come into her own. The years had been good to Andrea and she looked happier than Miranda ever remembered her being.

  
Miranda tore her eyes away from Eli’s to meet Andreas. “I hope us having Rosy won’t be a problem?”

  
“It won’t. Harold, my neighbor, his dog just had a litter and Eli loves them.”

  
“Good. I also have a baby gate we have been putting up for her at night and puppy pads. Would it be okay if we set it up in here?”

  
Andy frowned. “Yes, it would. I have gas heat, but it gets chilly in the kitchen at night. The living room is hardwood. Just set it up in there. The heat is more regulated in the rest of the house. Besides, the floor is easily cleaned. Most of the time I only use the fireplace because of the picture it paints.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“It’s really no problem.”

  
Miranda couldn’t take her eyes off Eli. “Do you mind if I ask how old he is?” He had Andrea’s eyes and smile.

  
Andy beamed. “Of course not. He just turned six months old. I admired you for being an amazing business woman, but I must give credit where it’s due. I can hardly handle one of him and you had two.”

  
Miranda shook her head. “Nonsense, I had nannies.”

  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Miranda. You didn’t have nannies twenty-four seven.”

  
Andrea did always know the right thing to say. “True, they were quite the handful. Still are at times.” She couldn’t decipher the look Andrea was sending her. “What?”

  
“It’s just.” Andy swallowed and hugged Eli to her chest even as he swung around and reached for Miranda.

  
“I don’t mind holding him, if you don’t mind.” Her hands itched to hold him, but it was Andrea’s decision.

  
Andy looked from Miranda to Eli who was struggling in her arms. Mind made up she lifted him up. “I don’t mind. Just surprised.”

  
“That I would want to hold him?” She really wasn’t as cold as people made her out to be.

  
“Not at all.”

  
Miranda’s heart sped up when her hands brushed Andrea’s as she accepted an all too willing Eli into her arms. If she closed her eyes she could remember her girls being this age. The bonds you created with your children at this age would last a lifetime.

  
“I’m just surprised that he wanted you,” Andy said. “He’s a friendly baby but quite picky who he lets hold him. He screamed bloody murder the first time my mom tried to hold him. After they left that weekend she didn’t talk to me for a week because I refused to let her hold him again. She seemed to think his feelings didn’t matter.”

  
“Babies are very intuitive.” Miranda sighed when he laid his head on her shoulder. She didn’t even mind that he had a firm grip on the collar of her sweater. She waved off Andrea’s concerns.

  
“Yes.” Andy relaxed. “My parents weren’t exactly happy when they found out I was pregnant, but it happened, and I dealt with it. Some things, I believe, are just meant to be. I can’t imagine my life without him. It hasn’t been easy, but it’s been worth it.”

  
Surely, they didn’t leave her to handle things on her own. “It always is,” is what Miranda ended up saying.

  
“They’re very traditional.” Andy stood up. “Can I get you anything? I don’t have any wine because I’m breastfeeding.”

  
“A cup of tea would be lovely.”

  
Andy smiled. “One cup of tea coming up.”

  
Miranda adjusted her grip on the bundle in her arms and kissed the top of his head when Andrea’s back was turned toward her. This isn’t how she pictured their trip leading. When she heard the front door open then close, she relaxed.

  
“Mom,” Cassidy said, walking into the kitchen. The smile that lit her face was almost maniacal. Miranda didn’t say anything when Cassidy raised her phone and took a picture.

  
“Did you want something?”

  
Cassidy nodded. “Rosy’s tired.”

  
“Andrea said to set her gate up in the living room.”

  
“Okay.” Cassidy turned so her back was to Andrea and gave Miranda two thumbs up before walking out of the kitchen.

  
They could be quite the little trouble makers when they had their mind set on something. “Thank you,” she said, when Andrea set, what she knew, would be a perfectly made cup of tea in front of her.

  
“You’re welcome.” Andy glanced at Eli. “I didn’t expect him to fall asleep so soon.”

  
“Is it going to mess up his sleep schedule.” It was only four-thirty, but Miranda would hate for his routine to be thrown off.

  
“No, he sleeps a lot. The doctor said it was normal for some babies. When he wakes he’ll be hungry, but he’s fine for now. He ate less than two hours ago.” Andy blew on her cup and took a sip.

  
It was hard to believe it had only been an hour since Caroline had knocked on the front door.

  
“Like I said, my parents are traditional,” Andy went on. “I was careless when I was with Henry. Forgetting protection once was enough. I don’t hate Henry for not wanting to be a father. He did right and signed over his rights to me. My parents didn’t take that news very well. Henry went to Italy for his career and I wouldn’t have followed even if he had asked.”

  
“Surely, your parents didn’t want you to marry him just because of the baby.” How barbaric.

  
“Yes, they did, but Henry and I were just having some fun. I’m not sorry it led to Eli.”

  
Miranda was surprised Andrea was being so open with her. It was quite refreshing. She would hope her girls would be more responsible, but Andrea was, if her calculations were right, almost thirty, and the circumstances were different. However, she would never turn her backs on her kids. Their comfort and happiness were all that mattered to her. Even if an unexpected pregnancy were to arise for Caroline she would deal with as she would anything else in her life.

  
She knew one of the rules at Runway was never to ask her a question and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the panicked look on her assistants faces from time to time. However, it was a relief that Andrea didn’t have any reservations about speaking her mind now or it would be a really trying week. It had been five years, but she had a feeling Andrea didn’t change that much from the girl that came to work for her. Maybe just grew up. Miranda’s eyes zeroed in on Andrea’s fidgeting fingers on the table top. “Andrea.”

  
“You’re different,” Andy blurted out, and Miranda saw she was on the verge of panicking.

  
“Different how?” She patted Eli’s butt when he squirmed in her grasp and he quickly quieted. The weight of him against her chest was something she had missed. Maybe she should have given more thought into another child instead of dismissing the idea because of her age. 

  
Andrea cocked her head. “You’re so open.”

  
Miranda sighed. “I’ve always been this open, it’s just a side of me my employees rarely see. I have to have a clear line between my work and my family and friends.” Miranda hoped she didn’t mention Paris. That was a long time in the past and the flowers and apology Andrea had sent her afterward had led to her forgiving the young woman. Everyone made mistakes. It was how you dealt with those mistakes that molded your character. Andrea had passed with flying colors.

  
“You have a question.”

  
Andy bit her lip. “I can see how relaxed you seem now, but at the time, when I read it in the paper, I wondered. Why leave. You loved Runway. You were Runway.”

  
Miranda took a deep breath. The only people that knew her entire reasoning were Cassidy and Caroline. Even James only knew part of the truth, but Andera was trusting her with her son, Miranda could trust her with the truth.

  
“Andrea, I’ve seen things I never thought I would see. Done things I never thought I would do. I’ve traveled the world and even taken some time to enjoy it. Made more money than I thought was even possible and somehow managed to raise two amazing young women.” Miranda paused and looked at Eli. “But, it wasn’t without sacrifice. I’ve been divorced twice. Lost too many friends to count. Good friends. I’ve lost thousands of hours of sleep and waked before the dawn for as far back as I can remember. I’ve lost too many hours watching my girls grow up to spreadsheets, designers, photo shoots, and budgets. But, I want you to take what I’m about to say to heart.” Andrea nodded and leaned forward. “I don’t regret a second of it. Not one second. I chose my path many years ago. I knew who I was and what I wanted to accomplish, and I did. I don’t regret my life or career, but I’m also smart enough to realize I had earned the right to determine how the rest of my life played out. I’ve played the game for a lot of years, and know the playbook by heart, but I am no one’s puppet. I chose to leave Runway and I chose how that was going to happen. When you’ve earned the right, as I have, and the opportunity arises, to take your future in your hands, you take it. I’ve been called a great many things by a great many people, and some things I have even called myself, but I am no one’s fool, and I pity the person who thinks I am.”

  
Andy sat back in her seat. “Wow. That’s quite remarkable. I don’t see you as a fool at all. You’re incredible.” Andy sipped her tea.

  
“It’s okay to want a career and children. Don’t let anyone tell you it can’t be done, because it can. There is always going to be some sacrifice though.”

  
“I…” Andy licked her lips. “I worry I won’t be able to do it. This house isn’t exactly a mansion. I want him to have everything and sometimes it seems like I’m just floating out to sea.”

  
“Don’t compare yourself to anyone.” Miranda kept a firm grip on Eli and picked up her tea with the other hand and took a sip before sitting it back down. “This house is far better than the first apartment I ever lived in. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re doing amazing for a single mother with little help.”

  
“I want him to have everything.”

  
“It has to start somewhere.”

  
“I’ve been doing freelance since leaving the Mirror.”

  
Miranda glanced around the kitchen. It was worn in some places, but clean and well looked after. The house itself wasn’t spacious, but if Miranda was a guessing woman she would say it had cost a fair bit of money. “Like any career, you get out what you put into it. If all you’ve been doing is freelance for the past few years, you should be very proud of yourself. The fact that it’s able to support you and Eli, in this manner, is a testament to how well you’re doing. I will admit that after your byline disappeared from the Mirror I didn’t look for you elsewhere. You’ve obviously been doing something right.”

  
Andy hopped up when Eli started to fuss, and Miranda rubbed her hand in circles on his back to sooth him. “It’s all right. I promise,” Miranda said softly. Eli raised up enough to look her in the eye. “Hello.” His resulting grin was almost Miranda’s undoing. Oh no. could she have really lost her heart to him in such a short amount of time. She looked up when Andrea held something out to her. A bottle. “I thought you said you breastfeed him.” Miranda accepted the bottle, adjusted Eli, and he quickly latched onto it and began sucking.

  
“I pumped earlier.” Andy pushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.  
She was so close Miranda could smell her perfume. It was subtle but intoxicating. She took a breath after Andrea stepped away and sat back down.

  
“I guess I have been pretty successful. I also just signed a contract for a book deal.”

  
Miranda turned from Eli to Andrea. “Tell me about it.” And Andrea did. “I would like to read it.” Andrea seemed to be flourishing.

  
“It’s set to be released next year.” At Miranda’s arched brow, she hurried on. “I’ll get you a copy.”

  
“See that you do.” They fell into a comfortable silence.

  
Andy cleared her throat. “This is nice. Us. Talking.” She clarified.

  
Miranda hummed. It was nice. It had been a long time since she felt this comfortable around someone. Figures it would be Andrea who made her feel so at ease. There was always something about her when they worked together. Maybe that’s why she pushed her so hard, because she knew she would be extraordinary. “Well, I dare say you’ll get to know me quite well over the next few days.”

  
Miranda knew what she wanted, but Andrea had to want it as well. Andrea had to feel the current running between them. It was palpable. At least Miranda hoped it wasn’t one sided.

Was she too old for her, yes? To jaded, yes, but if she’s learned anything since leaving Runway it would be that taking chances and change paid off in ways she could never dream of. She also knew she had a lot to offer a future partner. She was finally at a place in her life where she wanted and was willing to give a proper relationship it’s due. She held her breath as Andrea continued to stare at her.

  
Andy bit her lip and smiled, but her gaze never wavered from Miranda’s. “I would like that.”

  
“Acceptable.” Yes, it was quite acceptable. Maybe the girls hadn’t taken a wrong turn after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all. I wanted to get this out so I can stay on my deadline of once a week, but I’ve been sick for the last two days. I’ve read over this a couple times but I probably still missed something. Not sure it’s my best work, but I hope y’all enjoy it.

Oh, my god. Oh, my god was the mantra that kept playing over and over in Andy’s mind from the moment Miranda walked into her front door to just now when she bid them all a good night.

  
Miranda was flirting with her. How was this even her life? How was this possible? What was she supposed to do? She knew what she wanted to do, and Miranda was sending all the right signals, but this couldn’t be real, could it?

  
Seeing Miranda feed, then burp Eli was something she never knew she needed. He was so comfortable with her. She hadn’t been lying when she said he didn’t like her mother. They’d had quite the fight right before her parents left the weekend after he was born. Andy wasn’t going to make Eli go to her mom. That was just cruel.

  
She talked to her parents from time to time but, she knew, they were still upset with her about the choices she’s made since leaving Ohio years ago. She wasn’t sure they had ever forgiven her for breaking up with Nate. Her dad was coming around, somewhat, but her mom was just as stubborn as she was.

  
Just the thought of Miranda sleeping in the room next to hers was causing panic to rush her system. She flopped on her bed and with trembling fingers picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. After three rings it was picked up.

  
“Andy.”

  
“Lily, you are not going to believe who’s sleeping in my guest room right now.”

Andy heard some rustling while Lily got comfortable. It hadn’t taken long after the whole Nate debacle for them both to call and apologize. Andy didn’t know what she would have done over the years if it hadn’t been for Lily.

  
“Well, Sachs, don’t leave me hanging.”

  
“Guess.”

  
“Oh my god, it’s not Henry is it.”

  
“Don’t be stupid. I wouldn’t have let him in the door.”

  
“I want to say your parents but I’m confident it’s not them.”

  
“Nope. I talked to dad last week, but mom’s still holding out.”

  
“I…Just tell me.”

  
Andy took a deep breath. “Miranda Priestly and her kids.”

  
There was a lengthy silence over the line than Lily laughed. “Wow. You had me there. Really, Andy. What would make you think I would believe that?” Andy pulled up the photo she’d taken earlier and sent it to Lily. “What the fuck. You were serious.”

  
“I don’t know what to do Lil.”

  
“She looks good Andy. And look at that, Eli seems to like her.”

  
“No, he doesn’t like her. He loves her. It was so weird. He went to her straight away and I hardly got to hold him until I put him down a few minutes ago.”

  
“Geez, Andy. This is like a movie. You know what you have to do.”

  
Andy groaned. “That’s just it, I don’t know what to do.”

  
“Oh, Andy.” Lily sighed. “Do you know how many times I had to sit quietly while you went on and on about her.”

  
“Lily.” Andy laid her hand over her eyes.

  
“Listen, maybe this is exactly what you needed. How is she?”

  
“Different. So different. It’s like I’m dealing with an entirely different woman than when I was at Runway.”

  
“Probably because you are. I’m a different person at work with my employees than when I’m with you, a friend.”

  
“She was so open and didn’t get upset with my questions, she seemed to want me to ask them.” Andy bit her lip. “I think…” she swallowed. “No, I’m pretty sure she was flirting with me.” Dead silence. “Lily?”

  
“That’s great. Why are you so freaked out? this is what you wanted isn’t it? Or, is it that it’s within reach you’ve changed your mind?”

  
Did she? No, she hadn’t, but having Miranda return her affections was something new. A good new, but odd. “It’s just. She never really showed any inkling of being interested when I worked for her and yes I know she was the boss, but still.”

  
“She had a lot going on when you worked for her. That doesn’t mean she didn’t want more with you, just that she could acknowledge it or do anything about it. She was in an unwinnable situation, Andy.”

“I’m freaking out.”

  
“I can feel your freak out over the phone. Just take a deep breath and chill. The woman you’ve had a crush on for the last five years is in your house right now.”

  
“And will be for the next few days.”

  
“I didn’t think the weather was supposed to turn bad until tomorrow.”

  
“It wasn’t.”

  
“Well, there you go. You have a chance and I think you should take it.”

  
Andy huffed. “You make it sound like I should just go up to her and say, “Miranda, I’ve been in love with you for years, how about dinner.”

  
“Really, Andy. Do you even realize what you just said?”

  
Andy frowned and ran bad what she said. Oh no. “I’m not…that’s, shit.”

  
Lily laughed. “It’s okay. Again, take a deep breath and relax. You have a few days. Just talk with her. Spend time together. Have fun with this Andy. Did you ever think something like this would happen?”

  
“No,” she said, quietly. “It’s a one in a lifetime chance.”

  
“And what are you going to do about it?”

  
“Grab hold of it.”

  
“Exactly. Now, I’m sure Eli will be up in a few hours, so you should get some sleep.”

  
“Thanks, Lil. I love you.”

  
“I love you, too. Give Eli my love.”

  
“I will.” Andy buried her head in the pillow. Was it really that simple? After a moment of debate, she realized it really was that simple.

  
****

  
Miranda rolled over in bed, slowing becoming aware of her surroundings. It took a moment for yesterday’s memories to come flooding back. Andrea. They were at Andrea’s house. The previous day had been an eye opener for her. Andrea seemed to be receptive to her advances, which was just as surprising, as Miranda flirting with her.

  
After climbing out of bed and getting ready for the day she pulled back the curtain. It didn’t seem possible, but it was still snowing. If she had to guess it looked to be a couple of feet deep. If they were at anyone else’s, she wouldn’t be so at ease, but this was Andrea. A glance at her phone told her it was a little after eight.

  
Opening the door, she heard her girl’s voices down the hall and she made her way to the kitchen but stopped at the door to the nursery. She hadn’t paid much attention the previous night. The walls were painted a cream color with highlights of yellow and gray. A few pictures lined the walls and the furniture was stained a deep mahogany. It was cozy, especially the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

  
With only a slight hesitation she walked in and up to the crib. Eli was awake and turned to her when she reached down and rubbed his tummy.

  
“Good morning.”

  
At his smile she picked him up. After a quick diaper change, she dressed him in a pair of jeans and a grey sweater with a lion on the front, hoping Andrea wouldn’t mind. He was quiet while she worked, and they were soon settled in the rocking chair with Eli nestled in the crock of her arm. He settled down and she kissed him on the top of his head.

  
“I remember when my girls were your age. You’re a lot more well-behaved than they were. Cassidy was a fussy baby.” Yes, she may have made a mistake in not looking into another child. Maybe it wasn’t to late. Adoption was a choice and she didn’t need a baby, but another child would be wonderful. “Your mother will miss events in your life, Eli, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you. No, her love for you is what will make her miss those appointments. For you to have a better life. Don’t resent her. She’s doing her best.”

  
She didn’t know how long she rocked him when a noise in the hallway caught her attention. Andrea, dressed in a pair of jeans and a cream sweater with a reindeer on the front, was leaned against the doorway. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she had very little make-up on. She was breathtaking.

  
Miranda took a deep breath and tore her gaze away from those piercing brown eyes. “I hope I haven’t disturbed his routine by picking him up.”

  
“Not at all. He’s usually good in here for a bit while I get ready in the mornings and fix me something to eat.” Andrea walked closer than crouched beside the rocking chair and ran her finger down his cheek. “He’ll eat again soon.”

  
Miranda itched to reach out and touch the hand that settled on the arm of the rocking chair but refrained. A moment later she needn’t have worried when Andrea laid her hand atop Mirandas.

  
“I don’t know how you do it,” Andrea said, “But you always look like you walked off a runway.”

  
Miranda licked her lips. “That’s not the case at all. I just know how to cover up my imperfections.” And she had many. She was a fifty-five-year-old woman who gave birth to twins. She had a standing appointment for yoga three times a week, but she knew she could be doing more. Should be doing more. Maybe it was time to look into being more active. She wasn’t done living yet.

  
“You’re beautiful, there’s no denying that and I bet you’re just as beautiful without any make-up on.”

  
“Don’t be silly.” Miranda quieted when Andrea squeezed her hand. She turned to the other woman and her eyes were so open it was scary.

  
“I do use words daily, so I know how to wield them.”

  
“So, you’re saying I should trust your judgement?”

  
“Exactly.” Andrea winked at her then stood when Eli kicked his legs and started to fuss. “I think that’s my cue.”

  
Miranda handed him over and tried not to show how affected by Andrea’s presence that she was. She stood and allowed Andrea to sit.

  
“I’m going to join the girls in the kitchen.”

  
“All right.”

  
With one final look at the both she walked out. Cassidy and Caroline were seated at the kitchen table eating pancakes. “Good morning.”

  
Cassidy pulled her fork out of her mouth.  
“Is it?” Caroline said.

  
Great. The last thing she needed this morning was them being cryptic. “It is.”

  
“Hm.” Cassidy poured some more syrup on her pancakes.

  
Miranda filled her plate with a small pancake and some of the fruit salad in the center of the table. “Do you two have something to say?”

  
“Nope,” they both said.

  
Miranda knew better but let it go. As soon as she was finished eating she walked into the living room and picked up a yelping Rosy from her pen. “Hello my darling.” She chuckled as the puppy licked her face. She sat on the couch facing the fire, while Rosy settled into her lap. She ran her finger through her soft fur. Thank goodness she was a calm puppy.

  
Not long after, Andrea walked in with Eli and Miranda kept still while she sat down beside her, close enough to touch, even with all the empty space on the couch. Miranda lifted her hand and bopped Eli on the tip of his nose with her finger. When he grabbed it, she let him.

  
“Okay,” Caroline said.

  
Miranda turned, and they were both standing in front of them. She knew they were up to something.

  
“Being stranded isn’t going to derail our vacation plans,” Cassidy said.

  
“And now,” Caroline pointed at Andrea. “We have another player.”

  
“Player?” Andy looked from the girls to Miranda.

  
Great. If there was anything that would give Andrea a glimpse into their home life it would be game night.

  
“Board games,” Caroline said. “We brought board games with us.”

  
“We left them in the car,” was all Miranda said, even with Eli making grabby hands at Rosy who was creeping closer to him.

  
“We’re going to go get them,” Cassidy said.

  
“No.” Miranda shook her head.

  
“But, mom.”

  
“No, Caroline. It’s still snowing.” Thank god. The last thing she wanted was to get into another heated game of Monopoly with them. The last time they played Cassidy had flipped the game board and Miranda had grounded her for two weeks. Even she drew the line at some family bonding exercises. She was winning that night.

  
“Oh,” Andrea said, and causally handed Eli to Miranda and stood, walking across the room and opening a cabinet. “You mean like these?” Her smile split her face.

  
Miranda settled Eli on the couch beside her and kept one eye on him and Rosy and one on Andrea and her girls. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cassidy take the Monopoly box out and Miranda shook her head. At Andrea’s confused look, Caroline filled her in.

  
“I can relate,” Andy said. “My dad was not a fan of losing and my mom always won at Monopoly and after one eventful night they didn’t talk for a week.”

  
Miranda set Rosy on the floor and she quickly ran to Andrea, who knelt and bestowed her with attention. Miranda stood and settled Eli in her arms and walked to the Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room. It was artificial but tasteful with while lights and a few dozen ornaments. Eli reached for the lights, but Miranda took ahold of his hand.

  
“That one,” Andrea said coming to stand beside her and pointed at a Santa ornament. “My grandpa gave me on my second Christmas. He gave me one every year up until the year he died. I only put a few out every year because some are fragile. I started the tradition with Eli this year.” She pointed out a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon wrapped around his neck.

  
“The girls and I pick out a new ornament every year also,” Miranda said.

  
“It’s great. I picked out a unicorn this year,” Cassidy said, leaning close to Eli and making funny faces. His laugh filled the room. “You’re such a cutie.”

  
“I got a Christmas tree ornament,” Caroline said.

  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. “She always gets traditional ornaments.”

  
“Girls,” Miranda warned, and she noticed Andrea held back a snicker. Not this again.

  
“It’s true,” Cassidy defended.

  
“There’s nothing wrong with my ornaments,” Caroline glared at her sister.”

  
Cassidy stood her ground. “They’re boring.”

  
“And why aren’t yours boring, Cassidy?” Andy asked.

  
Cassidy smirked. “Unicorn, rooster riding a cloud in a Santa hat, a rainbow with the pot of gold being a pile of presents. I could go on.”

  
“Yes, my trend setter,” Miranda deadpanned.

  
“Mom,” Cassidy groaned, but walked back to the cabinet with Caroline.

  
“Do you want him back?” Miranda asked. She didn’t want to overstep even though she would miss him terribly when they were finally able to leave. She was already attached.

  
Andy took a step closer and pushed the hair out of Eli’s eyes. “He seems quite content to be in your arms.”

  
Miranda stood stock still with Andrea so close to her. There wasn’t an ounce of space between them.

  
“I bet I know someone else who would be content in your arms.” Cassidy’s voice flooded the room. Miranda groaned, and Andrea snickered.

  
“They’re good kids, Miranda.”

  
“Sometimes I wonder.” Miranda turned back toward the couch but before she could walk away, Andrea spoke.

  
“And they’re not wrong,” Andy said softly.  
Miranda closed her eyes but decided to be brave and turned back toward her.

“No?”

  
“No.” Andy’s eyes sparkled.

  
This was crazy. She knew it was, but she couldn’t stop it if she tried. This pull was too much between them. Miranda opened her mouth to speak when she caught sight of the game in Caroline’s hands and the wicked smirk on Cassidy’s. What had she done to be treated so horribly in her later years.

  
Andy frowned and followed Miranda’s gaze. “I take it you don’t like The Game of Life.”

  
“Well…” Caroline started as Miranda settled onto the couch with Eli in her arms, Rosy at her feet and the three most important women in her life talking in front of the fire. Since she left Runway she realized sometimes she just needed to enjoy the moment and that’s exactly what she was going to do.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a few days late, but hopefully the next chapter will be updated on Thursday, considering I’ve already started on it.

Andrea sucked in a breath as the cold smacked her in the face. She was only a little bummed that Miranda hadn’t joined them outside, but she hadn’t expected her to. She knew Miranda didn’t enjoy the cold weather. Eli wouldn’t have minded the cold, but he was quite content inside with Miranda.

  
“All right.” She clapped her hands together and eyed the two teenagers who were hopping in place. “I suppose it’s going to be two against one.” She frowned when they both stilled, and their smiles turned serious. Great, what now?

The previous night they had enjoyed beating her at Scrabble just a little bit too much. At one point, she had to hold herself back from throwing her glass of water at them. After that, Miranda had called a halt to the board games. Andrea could have kissed her but had held herself back.

  
She wanted to do this right and throwing herself at the other woman seemed like a really bad idea. No matter how much she was itching to do just that.

  
“First, we wanted to talk with you,” Caroline said.

  
“Okay.” Shit.

  
“Away from the living room window,” Cassidy said, and Andrea allowed them to escort her to the corner of the house.

  
“Everything okay?” Andrea said, her nerves soaring. She was ninety-nine percent sure they weren’t going to kill her.

  
“No, actually,” Cassidy said, taking the lead. “It’s not.”

  
Andy looked from one to the other. “What’s on your mind, girls?”

  
“Look,” Caroline said. “We like you.”

  
Cassidy nodded. “But, we love our mom.”

  
“I know.”

  
“So,” Cassidy said, crossing her arms and glaring at Andy. “We want to know what your intentions are toward her.”

  
“What?” Andrea stuttered. Was this really happening? “Intentions.” Had the temperature suddenly spiked by sixty degrees? She loosened her scarf.

  
“Don’t play coy,” Caroline spat out. “It’s not becoming.”

  
“It’ll just piss us off,” Cassidy said. “Our mom deserves only the best and we think you could fill that roll nicely, but we want to know where you stand. If all you’re doing is enjoying a bit of light flirting with the great Miranda Priestly.”

  
“Then stop,” Caroline said.

  
“It will just end up hurting her. We haven’t since her this free in a while. Not even when she turned over the reins of Runway” Cassidy took a deep breath and relaxed and that allowed Andy to relax and take a deep breath.

  
Andy licked her lips. “Girls.” She thought about denying what she was feeling but she couldn’t. “I like your mom and I don’t plan on hurting her, but there are a lot of factors to take into play.”

  
“We know that,” Caroline said.

  
“Good. Things won’t be easy.” Andy stared at a spot over their shoulder. “I…would love to be the one that Miranda turned to, cared about, loved.” She grew quiet. “There’s also the hurdle of distance.”

  
Cassidy waved her hand in the air. “That’s easily remedied.”

  
“So, you just expect me to move?” Of course, they did.

  
“Actually, yes,” Caroline shrugged.

  
“Let’s face it. This is a nice house, but you can work from anywhere and mom has told us she has planned to stay on the board for another two years. After that, if you want to move back here, I don’t see her having a problem with that. She has a lot planned for her future.”

  
“And you think I could be a part of that?” Andy held her breath. “What about Eli?” She loved Miranda, but did she really want to be a mother at her age?

  
“You would make a nice addition to that future and you don’t have to worry about Eli. One of mom’s regrets is not having any more children. We know she loves us, but it’s something she regrets,” Cassidy said.

  
“Well, if you two keep dancing around each other you won’t. Mom has more to lose and she won’t make the first move. You’ll have too. She’ll overthink it. We’re hoping you won’t.” Caroline glared at her.

  
“Let me take a wild guess. Miranda doesn’t know you’re doing this?” Andy rolled her eyes at there don’t be stupid looks. “It’s not that simple.”

  
“Of course, it is,” Cassidy said. “Go after what you want. You’ll be extremely pleased with the results.”

  
Andy turned away from them and blew out the breath she was holding. Why was she fighting this? It’s what she wanted. What she’d always wanted, and they seemed awfully confident.

“You know what…” Andy turned toward them just as the first snowball smacked her in the face. She sucked in a breath and wiped the snow from her face. “So, that’s how you want to play this.” They held up their hands and started backing away. “That won’t work on me.” She bent down and scooped up a big handful of snow and started forming it into a ball. “Run.”  
    _________________________

Miranda smiled as she stared out the living room window as Cassidy, Caroline, and Andrea threw snow balls at each other. They’d tried to get her to join them, but she’d refused, calming she would keep Eli company inside the warm house. They’d also tried to recruit Rosy, but she refused to move from on top of the throw pillow Andrea had allowed her to lay on. Currently Rosy was snoozing away in the corner of the room, on her back, with her legs sticking in the air. Miranda lifted her phone and took a picture.

  
The previous day had been wonderful getting to spend the day in Andrea’s company. Her girls had taken to her quickly, as she hoped they would, but there was the nagging thought in the back of her mind that this was all too good to be true. Too much too fast.

Andrea had been nothing but a gracious host and Miranda would by lying if she said she didn’t enjoy flirting with the other woman. Flirting, however, was a long way from forming any type of lasting relationship. And though Andrea seemed to enjoy flirting with her, she was not sure on the other matters and she hated being unsure.

  
She had tossed and turned the night before worrying over matters that she had no control over. After the girls had went to bed the night before and right before Miranda had walked into her room, there was a moment that she had been so tempted to capture Andrea’s lips, but something held her back. It wasn’t something, she knew what it was. The fear of rejection. 

  
This was their second day and a call the night before had informed Andrea that they would start clearing the roads tomorrow and would make it to her road the day after. That meant Miranda had today, tomorrow, and the morning after to get her act together. This felt like her last chance at real happiness and she didn’t want to mess it up. It was too important. Rejection or not. If she didn’t take this chance she would regret it and at her age regrets weren’t something she wanted. 

  
She turned from the window when Eli laughs caught her attention. He was lying on his back on his activity pad, swatting at the items hanging above him. 

“Hello, my love.” Miranda laid down beside him and rubbed her hand along his belly. His eyes were bright and shining. It had been a long time since she’d had such an open and honest look directed at her. If all Andrea wanted to be was friends, she would accept it just to have them in her life. She didn’t want to imagine her life without them in it. 

  
He kicked his legs and she laughed as he reached for her. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed his cheek. “My, you’re a little charmer. Yes, yes you are.” She tickled his belly with each word out of her mouth, then bopped him on the nose. “Eli, some things in life are so much easier in your mind. Life would run so much more smoothly if everything ran according to your plans.”

  
“It’s hard to believe not everyone follows your lead.”

  
Miranda cursed her lack of observant skills lately. That was the second time Andrea had snuck up on her. Before she could answer a red-cheeked Andrea, sans her boots, coat, hat, and scarf, settled down on the opposite side of Eli, but Miranda still held his attention.

  
“I don’t blame you, Eli,” Andy whispered as if Miranda couldn’t hear her. “Between me and her I would choose to stare at her also.”

  
Miranda felt a warmth engulf her that had been absent for quite a few years. “Well…”

  
“No, no,” Andy said. “That wasn’t a question.” Her cheeky grin was almost Miranda’s undoing.

  
Miranda closed her eyes when Andrea reached across Eli and clasped her hand, intertwining their fingers. After composing herself she opened her eyes and stared straight into the warmth of Andreas. Well, before she had been mistaken. Andrea’s gaze was just as open and honest as Eli’s had been.

  
“Is this okay?” Andy asked.

  
Instead of answering, Miranda lifted their joined hands and kissed Andrea’s knuckles, lingering a moment longer than appropriate. The blush that creeped up Andrea’s neck was a very welcome sight. “More than okay.” She brought both their hands down on Eli’s stomach. “He’s quite clever.”

  
“I know, right. Though he does hate tummy time.”

  
“As did Caroline and she turned out fine.”

  
“Miranda, you’ve raised two great young women. They love you very much.”

  
“I think great is an exaggeration. In the last year they’ve poked their noses in their fathers and my lives more than years past. It’s quite bothersome at times.”

  
“They just want you to be happy.” Andrea played with Miranda’s fingers.

  
Miranda leaned down and placed a kiss on Eli’s head and let him when he reached for her face. She glanced up when she felt Andrea’s eyes on her.

  
“Would you like to join me for a cup of tea in my office tonight when the kids are in bed. We can talk. Get to know each other. I would really like that.” She squeezed Miranda’s hand. 

  
Of course it would be Andrea to take the first step. Miranda allowed a smile to blossom on her face and allowed a bit of hope to take root when Andrea’s smile matched hers. “I would like that very much.”

Yes, flirting was nice, but she wanted more. She wanted it all and tonight would hopefully be the step in the right direction.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter keep in mind this is only a ten chapter story. Progress can’t be made to slowly.

Saying she was nervous would be an understatement. Miranda sat down on the loveseat in Andrea’s small office and tried to get comfortable. The girls had sent her off with a wink when they’d turned in which hadn’t helped Miranda’s nerves at all. Now, here she was, a fifty-six-year-old woman feeling like a teenager. She rubbed the palms of her hands down her trousers and gulped when a teacup was held up in front of her. If this was her future, Andrea sneaking up on her, she was positive she could live with that. Maybe?

  
“Would you mind if I sat down beside you?”

  
“Of course not.” Miranda took a sip of her tea while Andrea settled down beside her, their thighs touching. “I...”

  
“So…”

  
They both laughed, and Miranda relaxed against the arm of the loveseat and turned so she could see Andrea and cupped the teacup between her hands. “Why don’t you start.”

  
“Oh, boy.” Andy sighed. “So, Maine?”

  
Miranda chuckled at Miranda’s innocent question. Guess they were going to start with the easy stuff. “I thought it would be good for us to get away for a while. I love the city, but it does get hectic sometimes.”

  
“It’s beautiful this time of year.” Andy took a sip of her tea as did Miranda. “Unlike the weather here, that sucks.”

  
“I don’t know. It led me here.” The blush racing up Andrea’s cheeks was quite endearing.

  
“I suppose it did.” Andy turned to fully face Miranda and set her teacup on the coffee table. “I don’t want to talk about the weather. Or any other nonsense. We need to get to the important things first. You’ll be here maybe two more days and I don’t want to waste this opportunity. Do you?”

  
“No,” Miranda said softly. She was so glad Andrea was taking the reins.

  
“I…look, Miranda…I,” she licked her lips. “I like you and I have for a long time. I’ve enjoyed my time with you these last couple of days. I know it’s quick and I know it’s probably unwise, but I would regret it if I hadn’t said something.” She picked up Miranda’s hand and squeezed it. “This is crazy, but a good crazy. I mean, I have a son, and I’m not sure I want to move back to New York. Could this even work?”

  
Miranda pulled her hand back and gulped at her tea. Yes, this was crazy. Being this close to Andrea wasn’t good for a clear head. She set her cup down beside Andrea’s then reached for and held the other woman’s hand. “I love being in love, but it doesn’t always agree with me. My marriages had their problems, but I also could have done more to make them work. It takes two and for a while I wasn’t a willing participant. I should have devoted more time to them, but when it came down to it, the only people I wanted to give my time to, were my girls and Runway.” She pursed her lips. “That’s changed as I’ve gotten older. I’m now ready to devote myself to my children and a partner. I’m not an easy woman, Andrea. I like things the way I like them, but over the past year, I’ve learned that I also enjoy my free time.”

  
“I’m not asking for all your time.” Andy intertwined their fingers. “I know the girls come first and Runway second and I’m okay with that. I’m not sure what will come of this, but I would like for something to.”

  
“Runway is work, Andrea. It’s not at the top of my priority list anymore.” Was Andrea really saying what she hoped she was. “Something like what?”

  
Andy scooted closer to her and ran her fingers through Miranda’s hair. Miranda relaxed into her touch. “I would like to date you, Miranda Priestly and I can work with long distance for a time. I’m willing to come to New York but you’ll have to be willing to come here.” Andy cupped her cheek. “Is that something you would like also?”

  
Miranda’s heart was pounding. Everything she wanted was sitting in front of her, but it was a scary prospect to reach out and take it. This was all too good to be true. “Why me?”

  
Andy laughed and trailed her fingers down Mirandas neck. “You’re gorgeous…”

  
“I’m fifty-six.”

  
“Let me finish.”

  
“Go on.”

  
“You’re gorgeous. The most stunning woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. You’re a fierce business woman but soft around your family. I know what it’s like to love Miranda Priestly the editor-in-chief and now I would like the chance to love Miranda Priestly the woman and mother. I want to know you, Miranda, all of you and no part of that scares me. I know what it’s like to work for you and frankly you did a damn good job. No one could do what you did, not even Emily. I’m ready to go all in to see where this takes us. You have to feel that current between us. Please tell me you feel it?” Andy pleaded.

  
Miranda lifted Andrea’s hand and kissed the palm. “I feel it. There’s just so many variables. Could this even work?”

  
“If we want it to, it will. I want this, Miranda. The good times and the bad. We’ll have disagreements, but we’ll also have fun. I can’t think of anything better than getting to know you and falling in love, but is this something you want?”

  
Andrea was being so open with her and it was a breath of fresh air. This amazing woman wanted her. The price Andrea was asking for was exceedingly high. Her husbands had loved her, but they’d never really taken the time to know her. She wanted them to want her heart and, in the end, they’d wanted her money and position. Andrea had always been different. Always anticipating her wants and needs. Always there, until she wasn’t. “I am still the same woman you left in Paris and given the chance I’d do everything the same.” She held her breath.

  
“Given the chance I’d do everything the same too. Those moments got us to where are. A part of me loved you in Paris, Miranda and a part of me loves you know, but I want all of me to love all of you and that takes time and commitment.”

  
“A part of me has always loved you, too. I’ve wanted this since I saw you standing in your door.”

  
“Then take it.” Andrea rested their foreheads together. “I know there’s so many things against us, but I do love a good challenge, however,” she pulled back to look in Miranda’s eyes. “I can’t and won’t be the only one compromising. We have to be in this together. I’m not asking you to marry me, Miranda. All I’m asking for is a chance.”

  
“With me?” She had to be sure.

  
“With you.”

  
This had to be the scariest thing she’d ever done. Even that time Cassidy and Caroline convinced her and James to go skydiving. “I’ve learned a lot since I stepped down from Runway and I’d be a fool not to grab this chance at being happy. I’m not sure how everything is going to work. The distance, the kids, our work, but I have a feeling if anyone can be successful we can.”

  
Andy grinned and slipped her arms around Miranda’s neck. “You mean it?”

  
“One thing I am not, Andrea, is indecisive.” She gripped the arms around her neck. “Kiss me.”

  
H“Yes, Miranda.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just fluff. And because of this fluff chapter I may have to extend this story by one more chapter.

Andy groaned as the body behind her shifted. Her eyes shot open when it dawned on her who was in her bed. Miranda.

After their talk and a few heated kisses, Andy had invited Miranda back to her bed, but only to sleep.

Tomorrow the roads would probably be clear, and Miranda and her girls would be on their way, or at least that’s what she assumed would happen. She would bring it up today. She would live for them to spend Christmas with her.

Miranda had been skeptical about sharing a bed with her, but after Andy kissed her neck a few times, Miranda had given in.

  
The change in the dynamic of their relationship was so subtle that Andy wasn’t sure it even happened. Having Miranda in her arms felt right and like she’d always been there. It was also scary. They’d both made a commitment to make this work. Andy knew Miranda was worried because they were so far apart, as was Andy, but it felt too right not to at least try. The last thing Andy was going to do was doom their relationship before it even started.

  
“What has you thinking so hard?” Miranda snaked her arms around Andy’s waist and pulled her close. “What time does Eli usually get up?”

  
Andy peered at the clock. Six-forty-five. “He should wake up any minute and I wasn’t necessarily thinking to hard.” She held tight to the arms wrapped around her. “This is real right? I’m not dreaming?”

  
A chuckle was her answer. “If it’s a dream then I don’t want to wake up either.”

  
Andy wiggled free of Miranda’s embrace, turned to face her, then pulled their bodies flush together. “I haven’t slept that good in ages.” Andy ran her fingers down Miranda’s check.

  
Miranda grabbed Andy’s hand and stilled her fingers then bit the tip of one then licked it.

  
“Miranda,” Andy choked out. “Don’t start something we can’t finish. This house isn’t that big, and I don’t want to scar your daughters for life.”

  
“Must you be so mature.” Miranda kissed the tip of Andy’s nose, then moved so she was laying on her back.

  
“I must.” Andy scooted closer to her and rested her chin on Miranda’s upper chest. She really was a beautiful woman.

  
“Andrea, I’m old.”

  
Instead of answering her, Andy leaned forward and nipped the spot right below Miranda’s ear, then whispered, “I understand if you’re insecure, I do, but I promise you don’t have to be. You are a very desirable woman and I can’t wait to explore every inch of you.” Miranda shuddered. Andy bit her ear. “We can’t change our ages, Miranda, but what we can change is how we see ourselves. I promise to show you how much you mean to me every day. Whether in person, by phone, or by text.” Andy nuzzled Miranda’s neck then settled down against her and ran her free hand down the center of Miranda’s chest.

  
“I’m not sure what I did to deserve you.”

  
“I feel the same way.” She tapped Miranda’s stomach. “We covered most of this last night. I say we treat today like the rest of our lives. I love you, Miranda and I don’t want to hide that.”

They’d discussed telling Caroline and Cassidy the night before and Andy had come clean to Miranda about their antics the day before. Miranda hadn’t even batted an eye, just agreed that they would that they would talk to them.

  
“I think that can be arraigned,” Miranda said. Before Andy could answer a wail broke the air. “If you don’t mind, I can get him.”

  
Andy opened her mouth to ask if she was sure, then clamped it shut. Miranda never said anything she didn’t mean. “Be.” A kiss on her neck. “My.” A kiss on her cheek. “Guest.” A quick peek on Miranda’s lips.

  
“Cheeky.”

  
Andy laid back and watched a pajama pant and t-shirt wearing Miranda, grab her robe then stroll out of the room like she owned it. Andy bit her lips and kicked her legs on the bed. What even was her life? This was one of the best days she’d ever had, and it had just begun. She jumped out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower, then dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a long-sleeve pink shirt before heading toward the nursery.

  
Andy leaned against the doorframe and stared in awe at Miranda holding a wide-awake Eli and showing him the pictures on the walls. Without bothering them, Andy walked to the kitchen. They would be joining her soon enough for Eli to eat.

  
A smile split her face when she saw Caroline and Cassidy were already up and eating cereal. She kissed them both on the head and moved to the coffee maker and flipped it on. Coffee for her and Miranda, then, maybe, toast and eggs.

  
“Andy?” Cassidy asked.

  
“Yes.”

  
“You okay?”

  
She didn’t even try to hide her happiness. “Never been better.” The look they shared, Andy could only guess what it meant so she turned back to the coffee maker and poured her and Miranda a cup, then heated up Eli’s milk. As she set the cups on the table, Miranda walked in with a smiling Eli.

  
“Someone’s hungry,” Miranda said.

  
“Perfect timing.” Andy took Eli from Miranda and he latched onto his bottle. “After your coffee why don’t you hop in the shower, then I’ll make us some eggs and toast.”

  
“That sounds lovely.”

  
Miranda settled against the wall and took a slow sip of her coffee. Andy bit her lip but stayed quiet as Miranda drank her coffee slowly. “Good morning, girls. Have you taken Rosy out?”

  
“Yes,” Cassidy said. “She pooped.”

  
“Fantastic.” Miranda kissed first Cassidy, then Caroline on the cheek then did the same to Andy and Eli. “I’m going to take my shower now.”

  
“Breakfast will be ready when you get done,” Andy said.

  
Miranda winked. “I could get used to this kind of service.”

  
Andy held back a groan as Miranda walked out of the kitchen. She burped Eli then handed him to Caroline. “Do you girls want eggs, too?”

  
“No,” Cassidy said, slowly.

  
“I’m fine,” Caroline added.

  
“Oh, girls,” Andy said when they stood. “Your mother and I would like to talk with you after breakfast.”

  
They shared a look. “Sure.”

  
After a leisurely breakfast Andy was washing dishes when Miranda slipped her arms around her waist. “Who knew these hideous clothes would look so good on you.” She kissed Andy’s neck.

  
“You really shouldn’t.” Andy tilted her head, so Miranda would have better access.

  
“You’re playing right into my hands, Andrea.”

  
Andy braced her hands on the counter as Miranda kissed along her neck. “It’s an easy place to be.”

  
Miranda chucked next to Andy’s ear then nipped it. “I suppose we shouldn’t keep them waiting. I’m surprised they didn’t eat breakfast with us, so they could gather intel.”

  
“It was suspicious.”

  
“Indeed.”

  
They finished the dishes, then walked hand in hand into the living room where Cassidy and Eli were asleep on the floor and Caroline was asleep on the couch.

  
“Well,” Miranda said. “That was anticlimactic.”

  
Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Does that mean we can go back to bed too.” As the words left her mouth Rosy trotted over to them.

  
“Afraid not. Duty calls.” Miranda kissed Andy on the lips then scooped Rosy into her arms. “I would not be opposed to cuddling when I come back in.”

  
“I would not be opposed to cuddling you.”

  
Andy’s heart felt full when the front door closed behind Miranda and Rosy. This. She never wanted this feeling to end.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said ten chapters but I felt this was a nice spot to end this one. 
> 
> I could probably write another twenty thousand words for this but it was only meant to be a small piece, so I’m ending it as one. 
> 
> I’m not opposed to adding one-shots on to this in the future if anyone is interested.

Cassidy sat back against the wall and watched as her mom sat on the couch holding Eli while Andy was in her office talking with someone on the phone. She looked happy. Really happy.

Miranda had told them she wanted to talk with them after Andy got off the phone and her and Caroline had a good idea what that was about. She knew Miranda loved them, but something had been missing from her and their lives. Now it looked like Andy was that something.

  
Rosy was one thing, but having a partner was quite another. Miranda needed this. The last thing either one of them wanted was for her to be lonely. She didn’t think Miranda would be to angry with them for getting involved but knew that their meddling days were over. She looked down when her phone vibrated.

  
Caro: How much trouble do you think we’re in?

  
Cass: Not too much. She looks really happy.

  
Caro: She does. She needs this.

  
Cass: More than she even knew.

  
Caro: I just want her to be happy.

  
Cass: Me too.

  
“Sorry about that,” Andy said, plopping down beside Miranda and tickling Eli’s stomach.

  
“It’s all right,” Miranda said, attempting to hand Eli over, but Andy refused.

  
“He’s happy where he is.”

  
“Indeed, he is.”

  
That smile, Cassidy thought, had been missing from Miranda’s face for a long while.

  
“Now,” Miranda said. “Caroline, Cassidy, there’s something I wanted to talk with you two about.”

  
“Sure,” Cassidy said.

  
“We’re all ears,” Caroline threw out.

  
“Good,” Miranda shifted and seemed to relax when Eli snuggled into her arms.   
Cassidy eyed them both. Having a little brother would be nice.

  
“Miranda, do you want me to?” Andy asked.

  
“No, Andrea. I will.” She beckoned them both closer.

  
Cassidy settled on the floor a few feet from Miranda and Caroline beside her.

  
“There has been a development,” Miranda said.

  
“What kind of development?” Caroline prodded. Cassidy rolled her eyes. Leave it to Caro to poke the dragon.

  
“Really, Caroline,” Miranda said. “The kind of development that is life changing. Our lives to be exact. Well, mine.” She looked from Andy, to Cassidy, then Caroline, and Rosy.

  
“Ours,” Cassidy said, then scooted forward and grabbed Miranda’s hand that was settled on her knee. “It’s okay and I’m sorry for meddling.” Her mom was struggling and that was the last thing she wanted.

  
“We’re cool with it,” Caroline said.

  
“Cool with what, exactly?” Miranda asked.

  
Cassidy looked to Caroline who nodded. “Cool with you and Andy. You can relax we’re not upset nor will we be. Well, that is.” She turned to glare at Andy who shrunk back.

  
Caroline took over. “As long as Andrea doesn’t do anything to intentional hurt you then all bets are off. We are our mothers’ daughters Andrea.”

  
“We so are,” Cassidy said. “I watch enough I.D. channel that I could kill you and bury your body before anybody would even know you’re missing and no one would ever find you again.”

  
“What she said.” Caroline pointed at Cassidy.

  
Andy’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

  
“We wouldn’t hurt Eli, though,” Caroline added.

  
“That’s…” Andy swallowed hard and Miranda rolled her eyes.

  
“Girls, I know you mean well, but that’s enough,” Miranda said, firm, but softly.

  
“Yes, Ma’am,” they both said.

  
“You’re really all right with this? I love you both and, of course, value your opinion, and love you with all that I am, but.” She licked her lips. “This is something I want, and I want you to be okay with it, and I would be disappointed if you weren’t but, no matter your stance, I want to see where this goes with Andrea. You’ll both be going off to college and,” she sighed.

  
Cassidy could see she was on the verge of tears and that would never do.

“Mom.” Cassidy stood on her knees and walked to Miranda and slipped her arms around her. She felt, rather than saw, Andy take Eli, then stand up.

A moment later, Caroline joined the hug. “We love you and we do like Andy. We see how happy you’ve been these last few days. You don’t have to be sad. If you want our approval.”

  
“We do approve,” Caroline said. “We love and want you to be happy. And if you love Andy that’s okay.”

  
“More than okay.” Cassidy rested her head on Miranda’s shoulder and relaxed when her mom drew them both into a hug. “Everything’s fine. Don’t overthink this. You’re Miranda Priestly. You’ve got this and if you don’t, you have us and Andy to help you through.”

  
“No matter what and we were only partially joking about doing away with Andy.”

  
Miranda chuckled, then pulled back and cupped both of their cheeks. “What would I do without you?”

  
“You’ll never have to find out,” Cassidy said and wiped her mom’s eyes. Miranda had cried enough over the years, especially about Stephen, and she didn’t want to see that anymore. “I’ll do my best not to get jealous of the time you spend with her.”

  
“Ditto.”

  
“Girls,” Andy said, and all three of them looked at her. “I’m not taking her away from you.”

  
Cassidy stood first, followed by the other two. “In a way you are, but that’s okay. This is what mom needs. In the past year, we’ve gotten to know her all over again, now you’ll get the chance. You should get ready, Andy because you’re in for the time of your life.” She held her fist up and Caroline, then Miranda bumped it. “We’re a package deal just like you and Eli are, you understand that, right?”

  
Andy smiled. “I do. Yes.”

  
“Okay, then.” She stepped forward and motioned if she could take Eli. Andy handed him over. Caroline picked up a yawning Rosy. “We’re going into the guest room to relax so you and mom can talk.”

  
“Or whatever,” Caroline added, walking away and down the hallway.

Cassidy joined her, but before she turned from the living room she looked over her shoulder. Andy went willingly into Miranda’s arms and they clung to each other, their foreheads resting together. Cassidy walked way, not wanting to intrude on the private moment.

She wasn’t sure what the future held for all of them, but couldn’t wait to find out. The 


End file.
